


Space Oddity

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Bruce Banner is a Medic, Clint Barton is a Pilot and a Tech, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Inpsired by the movie Apollo 13, Inspired by Music, Inspired by the movie Life, Inspired by the movie The Martian, M/M, Natasha Romanov is Tech and Coms, Nick Fury works for NASA, Outer Space, Peter Parker is a Biologist, Space Stations, Spaceships, Steve Rogers is Captain and Psychologist, Stranded, Tight Spaces, Tony Stark is a Pilot and Engineer, Wade Wilson is an Engineer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Just two bros, floating out in space, five feet apart cuz they're not gay.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, again, adding a new story when I have so many with 0 chapters. This just reminds me to come back and finish. But you know, comments/kudos/subscribing to just my intro's does help motivate me.

Suddenly the entire station moved; it jerked sideways, a few things that had been put near the edge of shelves falling off. It was a movement one might expect from a car, had the drive become momentarily distracted. But definitely _not_ something you should ever expect or see on a space station.

“Woah.” Captain Rogers looked up. Stark didn’t remove his hands from Peter’s shoulders where he’d stabled him, and his grip tightened.

“Wilson!!”

“What did you do??” Tony boomed as they floated into the command centre. The gravity was always off here, it made getting between dashboards and screens a lot faster.

“Nothing.” Wade said. He was already there studying screens. “Just a malfunction.”

“A _malfunction??”_ Tony glared. “In _my_ ship?? It’s something of yours, isn’t it?!”

“Stark.” Steve said in a warning tone, having followed them. “Just tell us what happened, Wilson.”

Bruce and Natasha had floated in now too. Wilson studied the screens for a few minutes longer, Peter wished he could decipher all the code and different graphs. He should probably have remembered more from his training. He just never thought he’d have to know them.

“Just a blown valve. No one’s fault, it was probably just faulty materials.” Wilson said calmly. Tony snorted. “Not a faulty designer?”

“It’ll be okay. It doesn’t look like it’s done much damage at all, but…”  
“But…?” Steve prompted

“We’re losing oxygen a tad faster than we should be. And, we’re off course a bit. That last bit isn’t much of an issue I we can correct that easily.”

“So, what does this mean.” Steve cut in before the others could exclaim. Wilson looked at his notes then sighed, biting his pencil. After a few more moments he looked up.

“Honestly, the safest plan is to evacuate most of the crew then get them to return with repair gear and to save some O2. I know no one wants to abandon this mission. With the time it’ll take a team to go Earth side and come back, not much research time will be lost in the grand scheme of things. Just a couple months. I’ll need to go survey the damage with my own eyes first.”

“Fuck…” Natasha sighed, Bruce was rubbing his eyes.

“That’s it? The only option?” Tony frowned, looking personally hurt. Wade shrugged.

“Who would you have stay here?” Steve asked, still calm.

“Skeleton crew. I can maintain the ship solo for a while, those few months, We won’t pilot anywhere just stay in orbit. Providing nothing else goes wrong, which it shouldn’t.” Wade glanced at Tony. “So, I’ll stay. And uh…” He looked at Peter. “The botanist can stay and read the resear-”

“Not happening. He isn’t qualified enough!” Tony shook his head. “It’s his first mission!”

“He’s had medical training, and he knows how to manage the garden. He can read the research, and I can show him how to help me on the rest of ship. Plus, he’s the smallest, he’ll use the least oxygen.”

Everyone looked toward Peter, who blanched.

“I’ll Houston before we settle on anything.” Steve nodded, looking calm but worried. Tony looked murderous. Steve turned to Wade. “Go wake up Barton, take him with you and go take an outside look.”

Peter floated near the door, keeping out of the way, hands gripping one of the stability bars so hard his knuckles were white. Would he really be left up here with only one other crewmate? The idea made his stomach pitch – traveling to space for the first time was stressful enough, but now being stranded up here on a possibly faulty ship?? How does a Stark ship even break?

There were _worse_ people to get stuck with, he supposed. He liked Wilson – all of the crew had flown missions together before, except Peter, and they seemed to ostracize Wilson a bit. Probably because of his nonchalant and joking manor, which wasn’t much appreciated by these very serious scientist. But it made him easier to get along with. Wade and Peter would bond over their exclusion. So, just a few months more of bonding couldn’t hurt. Peter trusted Wilson enough. It’d be okay, right?


	2. Malfunction Molotov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooopsie, something went wrong on the ship UwU looks like two bros gotta stay alone now

The earth, from any given point on the ship, was about the size of a pinhead. The ship, in comparison, was not even viewable from Earth. The S.I. Maria was on it’s maiden voyage, heading to the newly discovered planet named Serra 4, it’s crew hoping to study the planet for the eventual reassignment of Earth’s inhabitants.

Private Peter Parker was staring out of the departure bay window, watching the transport module disembark until it was about the size of his thumb. The big shiny ‘STARK INDUSTRIES’ lettering along the side kept catching the sun light. He was soon distracted by that spec that was the Earth again; somehow his heart knew it was home. It was like looking at your mother after a long day. And who knows when he could go back to her. He was essentially stranded on this space ship for the next couple months. With one other person.

The Previous Day

“You finish your breakfast?” Stark asked as Peter stood up from the dining table. Peter withheld rolling his eyes.

“Yes sir.” He nodded.

Stark might have been older, higher ranking and more experienced, but _god,_ did he father Peter. It bothered him - not having ever had an actual father most of his life, Peter felt like Stark knew it and was trying to replace that role, not that Peter would say anything.

“He’s been a good boy and he always eats all his meals.” Captain Rogers said, smiling at his cereal. Stark wasn’t impressed.

“Just checking.” Stark snapped. “First time he’s been out so long.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, sir.” Peter smiled.

“I’m keeping an eye on all of you, if you show signs of mental struggle, I’ll be the first to know.” Roger’s glanced up from his tablet. “Speaking of which, anyone read about the tensions Earth-side?”

“I don’t think so.” Stark frowned.

“I think Banner was saying something about it before, but not much information was given.” Peter shrugged. “Why?”

“What’s the word from Fury?”

“Nothing major yet, just… tensions tensioning.”

Suddenly the entire ship moved; it jerked sideways; a few things that had been put near the edge of shelves falling off. It was a movement one might expect from a car, had the driver become momentarily distracted. But definitely _not_ something you should ever expect or see on a space ship.

“Woah.” Captain Rogers looked up. Stark didn’t remove his hands from Peter’s shoulders where he’d grabbed to steady him, and his grip tightened.

“Wilson!!”

“What did you do??” Stark boomed as they floated into the command centre. The gravity was always off here, it made getting between dashboards and screens a lot faster.

“Nothing.” Wilson said. He was already there studying screens. “Just a small malfunction.”

“A _malfunction??”_ Stark glared. “In _my_ ship?? It’s something of yours, isn’t it?!”

“Tony.” Rogers said in a warning tone, having followed them. “Just tell us what happened, Wilson.”

Banner and Romanov had floated in now too. Wilson studied the screens for a few minutes longer, Peter wished he could decipher all the code and different graphs. He knew the basics, but engineering was never his strong area.

“Just a blown valve. No one’s fault, it was probably just faulty materials.” Wilson said calmly. Stark snorted. “Not a faulty engineer?”

“It’ll be okay. It doesn’t look like it’s done much damage at all, but…”  
“But…?” Rogers prompted

“We’re losing oxygen a tad faster than we should be. And, we’re off course a bit. That last bit isn’t much of an issue we can correct that easily.”

“So, what does this mean.” Rogers cut in before the others could exclaim. Wilson looked at his notes then sighed, biting his pencil. After a few more moments he looked up.

“Honestly, the safest plan is probably to evacuate most of the crew to Earth and get them to return with repair gear so we can also save some O2. I know no one wants to abandon this mission. With the time it’ll take a team to go Earth-side and come back, not much research time will be lost in the grand scheme of things. Just a couple months. You may have some catching up to do if we continue at our speed to Serra. But I mean that’s all I can give you right now. I’ll need to go survey the damage with my own eyes first.”

“Fuck…” Romanov sighed; Banner was rubbing his eyes.

“That’s it? The only option?” Stark frowned, looking personally hurt. Wilson shrugged.

“Who would you have stay here?” Rogers asked, still calm.

“Skeleton crew. I can maintain the ship solo for a while, those few months, we won’t pilot anywhere just stay on course. Providing nothing else goes wrong, which it shouldn’t, I can manage it all. So, I’ll stay. And uh…” He looked at Peter. “The botanist can stay and read the resear-”

“Not happening. He isn’t qualified enough!” Stark shook his head.

“He’s had the medical training I haven’t, and he knows how to manage the garden. He can read the research we’re getting, and I can show him how to help me on the rest of the ship. Plus, he’s the smallest, he’ll use the least oxygen.” Wilson was the calmest anyone had ever seen him, they stared. Then they looked toward Peter, who blanched.

“I’ve got to call Fury before we settle on anything.” Rogers nodded, looking calm but worried, he turned to Wilson. “Go wake up Barton, take him with you and go take an outside look.”

Peter floated near the door, keeping out of the way, hands gripping one of the stability bars so hard his knuckles were white. Would he really be left up here with only one other crewmate? The idea made his stomach pitch – traveling to space for the first time was stressful enough, but now being stranded up here on a possibly faulty ship?? How does a Stark ship even break?

There were _worse_ people to get stuck with, he supposed. He liked Wilson – all of the crew had flown missions together before, except Peter, and they seemed to ostracize Wilson a bit. Probably because of his nonchalant and joking manor, which wasn’t much appreciated by these very serious scientists. But it made him easier to get along with. Wade and Peter would bond over their exclusion. So, just a few months more of bonding couldn’t hurt. Peter trusted Wilson enough. It’d be okay, right?

Not.

“That’s all I can tell you for now. Wilson and Barton are looking at the exterior now just to be safe.” Rogers finished. They were on the flight deck, Nick Fury down at NASA had been called, the captain explaining everything that had happened.

“And _no_ compromises to pressure or anything?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.” Fury sighed. “Well, Wilson’s idea is sound enough. It’d be more efficient and less of a crunch on time for some crew to head back -”

“It would take at least two months before we caught back up.” Stark cut in. “Maria will have reached Serra by then.”

“Yes, and in that time, Parker can get started on the sample research from drone search parties.” Fury said sternly. “Perhaps it’s better if you stayed though, Captain Rogers. I ship without it’s captain isn’t… well, I don’t know. Not good.”

“What about her _maker_.” Stark muttered

“Wilson knows this ship nearly was well.” Romanov shrugged.

“Wilson made the point that Parker will use less oxygen.” Rogers sighed; Peter looked up at him. It would probably be a lot better if Steve and Wade were the ones to stay. “Wilson and I are both large men, we’d use too much. Besides, I don’t know how to read the samples as well as Parker.”

_“Hey, uh, Captain?”_ A new voice buzzed in.

“Yes, Barton? Find anything? I’ve got Fury here too.”

“Hey Barton.”

_“The outside damage was minimal sir. We patched it up and rerouted internal cables. She’s good to go.”_

There was a communal sigh of relief.

The S.I Maria was big, it would take nearly three hours to walk the length of it, though a lot of the rooms were for storage and gear and food. But still, it felt even bigger with only two crew members. Even though the others just disembarked, Peter felt totally alone. Wade was on the other side of the ship, on the flight deck making sure the course redirect Stark had done was sticking. It was like he was a world away from Peter, who was still in the docking bay.

Peter paused, allowing himself a quiet moment of contemplation. It _was_ his first mission this deep into space, and now he was doing the work solo. It was scary, what if something else went wrong? What if Wilson was hiding something and they wouldn’t make it to Serra.

 _Please_ make it to Serra, Peter thought. The previous readings sent back statistics that were so similar to Earth’s, maybe they could take an escape hatch there and wait it out until the crew came back.

“You okay there, Parker?” Wade’s voice rang out of the headset around Peter’s neck, Peter gave a start.

“Uh… y-yes. How can you see me…” He looked around.

“Security room. I have cameras everywhere. Or more accurately Stark does. Haven’t you ever been in here before?”

“No?” Peter finally spotted a camera in the corner of the room.

“Stark’s hold up in here as often as he can. He just _loves_ spying on everyone making sure his _very_ precious ship doesn’t get a scratch on her.”

“He did design her.”

“No, _I_ designed her her. Daddy Warbucks just supervised and paid.”

“Wow.” Peter looked around; Wade built all this? Well, surely a team of people did, but somehow Peter’s respect for Wade went up a little. “Well, good job except for that malfunction that’s left us stranded out here.”

“Stranded?? I think you mean vacationed us out here, babe. Maria is about to become a party ship for the next few months.”

“Excuse me?” Peter raised an eyebrow at the camera.

“Mission is to get into Serra’s orbit. That’ll take another 40 or so days, we got nothing to do in the meantime.”

“Except continue to study the previous analytics and prepare ourselves.”

“And who says you can’t do that to some tunes??” Wade sounded overjoyed as music began to play throughout the ship, echoing. “I’m the captain now, bitch.”

“I don’t even want to know how you did that.” Peter said, taking off his headset and carrying it in his hand.

“I don’t know why it seriously feels as though we have nothing to do.”

“We _don’t._ But now that your parents are off your ass your probably just really feeling it.”

“You mean my _superior officers_?”

“No, I mean your dads, Stark and Rogers.”

“They _are_ my superior officers.”

“Hey, _I’m_ your superior officer, look how cool I am.”

“You are?”

“Eh.”

Wade and Peter were on the flight deck, eating dinner. Wade suggested not eating in the common room, since there was no reason to. No one was around, and Wade seemed to interpret this as – there were no rules. Peter would have argued more, but he was never one to turn down star gazing, and the flight deck did have some of the best views on the ship.

“Well, this was as nice as space food can be. I’m going to go beat one out then go to bed.” Wade stood up, Peter grimaced, choking on his fork and Wade chuckled at him. “We should also start sleeping in the same room.”

“Why?” Peter cleared his throat.

“’cause it’s just us. Always better to sleep with someone in space. Well, I mean sex is fun too but seriously – just in case of emergency and to save on electricity and heating. It’s all in the math.”

Peter shook his head. “Uh… okay?”

“Give me about twenty minutes then your good to come in.”

“You planning to jerk off three times?” Peter muttered, forking his food around the plate.

“Yeah.” Wade said happily before leaving. Peter groaned. It’s going to be a loooonnnggg two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this was a bit of a pain to write - just wanted to set up the premis real quick so we can get into shenanigans.  
> Also i have now idea how to write space scenes


End file.
